A New Journey
by LightPrevails
Summary: THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION TO NEXT DOOR! Please read and give it a chance. I'm back! Summary: Katara recieves a letter telling her she's in danger. But is that letter leading her to it? Or does Zuko just want her back...for more reasons the one? R
1. Two Years Later

Authors note: Okayyyy…so I don't know if ANYONE is going to read this. I know Avatar has ended and now all we have to look forward to is the live action movie. I'm certain none of my old reviewers will return to me…but…I want to give this is a shot. This is the revised version of **NEXT JOURNEY, THE SEQUEL TO NEXT DOOR**. It would be helpful to read the first story. I'm really unsure about this…so help me along. **THIS IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THEN MY FIRST VERSION. **A few parts, largely this chapter, will be pretty much the same. But not really. Please review…and here we go.

**Chapter One **

**Two Years Later**

"Give me…the french fry…"

"Make me…"

"Give it now!"

"Girls!"

"Not now dad…I just want my french fry back. It's mine…I bought it…and…wait, I'm not a girl!"

Ty Lee lowly giggled as she stuffed Sokka's french fry in her mouth, a glazed look going over his eye. He grabbed her around her waist and began tickling her till it hurt. The two, as usual, had wasted yet another Saturday fighting over a McDonald's happy meal. Yes…a happy meal.

Ty Lee had been living with the Soku's ever since two years ago. They had adopted her after the rough period of her parents divorce. But she found living with the Soku's so easy; they felt like her real family. And with her brown long, straight hair, her always pink outfits, and her sparkling eyes, the Soku's found excepting her the easiest of things to do.

Sokka most of all found her friendship irreplaceable. She was both family…and something more.

"You two are such babies…you know finals are coming up…"

The two seemed to ignore what she was saying and turned the TV on, playfully kicking and shoving each other on and off the couch. Katara just rolled her eyes as she carefully picked up her boiling mug of hot chocolate and started upstairs. It was cold, end of the winter kind of day. The kind of day where boiling hot chocolate was necessary.

As she slowly climbed up the stairs, she gently placed her lengthy, curly brown hair behind her ears. Walking into her room, she turned on her stereos as they began to softly play classical music.

"Ah…peace," she began, "And serenity, and-"

Then it came; the little feline with grey stripes. The tiny kitten ran between Katara's legs, making her laugh hard. And then it did the unimaginable. It licked one of her toes and then bit it. Katara screamed at the top of her lungs before quickly letting go of her hot chocolate. The drink splattered on the floor, burning Katara's feet and staining her carpet.

"Nooooo!!!" Sokka and Ty Lee could here before loud footsteps came down the stairs.

"Hey Poof!" Ty Lee squealed as the kitten jumped into her lap.

She petted its soft fur and Sokka rubbed its belly. That was until Katara walked into the room.

"That menace!" she screamed, "That stupid, vile, creature!"

"Katara?!" Ty Lee refuted, "Don't say such things. It can hear you…"

"I don't care if it hears me. I hope it does! I am taking this little monster back where he belongs. Next door!"

Katara snatched the kitten up. It cried and scratched but she would have nothing of it. She walked outside in her flannel pajamas and her slippers. She stomped her way through the sleet and hail before she walked up her neighbor's porch, rapping hard and cold on the door.

"Mrs. Bei Fong! Mrs. Bei Fong!"

The door was opened relatively quickly by tall, skinny women with black hair and green eyes. She smiled at first but frowned when she saw Katara's brown spotted outfit and her house pet in her arms.

"Oh no…Poof got out again," she said.

Katara nodded sarcastically and then pointed to her clothes.

"This…kitten has gotten into my room three times…this week. And this time…I was holding boiling cocoa…boiling."

"Toph!" Mrs. Bei Fong screamed, trying to look as apologetic as she could.

Out of the shadows of the house came a short, chunky girl with a devious grin. Her grey yet clear eyes screamed trouble. Her yellow t-shirt with green words spelling "Bite Me" didn't make her any less disturbing.

"Yes mother," Toph said sarcastically.

"Don't "yes mother" me," Mrs. Bei Fong countered, "You're cat got into the Soku's house…again! And if you could only see what it did to Katara's pajamas."

Toph smirked, "If only…"

The child unfortunately had been blind since birth. Katara grimaced, finding the girls lack of eyesight saddening but also annoying.

"Well apologize Toph," Mrs. Bei Fong demanded, "I have to go check on your brother."

Mrs. Bei Fong then disappeared into the background, leaving her grinning daughter. Katara only frowned.

She knew the day the Bei Fong's moved in a year ago they would be nothing like Mr. Iroh. They had a loud child…no, not their baby. Toph. She looked like a pro-troublemaker from the start and Katara had already tried and failed to make a friendship with her. Katara was just waiting with baited breath for the day Toph's father would be relocated again so that finally she could regain her peace in life.

"Well…" Katara muttered after awhile, "Are you going to apologize?"

"I don't see why." Toph said nonchalantly, picking at her nails, "Do you…sugar queen?"

Katara clenched her jaw, "I am not a sugar queen and you need to apologize."

"Okay," Toph said shrugging, "I will…as soon as you get a boyfriend. Whoops…looks like I'm never going to apologize. Well…enjoy your pitiful life."

"Toph…you…mud slug!"

Toph eyes filled with rage, "You better say that to my face, missy!"

"I'm already in it!" Katara screamed edging closer, "If you didn't see. Oh wait…you can't!"

"That's it!" Toph said in a high pitched screech.

"Katara?"

Katara bolted around to see her father, Hokada staring at her in a peculiar manner. But she could tell in his eyes it wasn't because she was fighting with Toph. Something deep was on his mind.

"Toph, I have to go…" Katara whispered, before running off the girls front porch.

Toph just shrugged again before slipping back into her house, the blackness overcoming her figure. Meanwhile, Katara was following her now silent father into their house. She had now completely forgotten about her spilled cocoa.

"Dad, what's up?" she said as the two walked into the house.

"Katara, Souza's on the phone," Sokka stated.

"Really?" Katara answered quickly, her emotions being switched yet again, "Hand me it…"

Katara literally snatched the phone out of Sokka's hand, leaving him in a confused a expression. She paused a few seconds before hiding herself in one of the nicely sized house bathrooms. Waiting a little bit longer, Katara picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she heard someone say before she could even speak.

"Hello," Katara relied.

"Katara?" the other voice said.

"Yes Souza, it's me," she answered.

Souza paused, "Yeah Katara, you can't keep calling me. My family's getting sick of all these calls and so am I. We're just…over, okay? I don't know how to say that any clearer."

"I know…I was just thinking-"

"Katara, I have a girlfriend. Come on…let's move on. I'll see you around?"

Katara just wavered off a tear, anger in her voice, "Maybe."

Then she clicked the phone off, not wanting to hear one of his short goodbyes.

Katara folded her arms, trying to forget about him. But it had only been three weeks ago that he had thrown her to the corner, telling her she wasn't good enough anymore. Katara didn't know what to make of it. She knew she should just forget him for being so cruel. But she still found herself, crawling back to Souza's arms. It made her both miserable and disgusted.

"Well dad," Katara mumbled, trying to get his image out of her mind as she walked out of the bathroom, "You called my name out there. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Hokada just motioned for Katara with a wave of the hand before quickly disappearing to the second floor. Ty Lee and Sokka stared at Katara from the couch. With a confused expression, she followed her father's shadow until he led her into his office.

Katara grazed her hand across a few papers before sitting down in an empty chair. When her eyes turned to her dad, she could tell he was more nervous then ever.

"Dad…what's wrong?" she inquired quickly.

Hokada seemed hesitant to speak. His hands were shaking as he tried to organize some papers. The attempt failed and he ended up frustrated, sitting next to his daughter. Katara, quivering herself as she did so, placed her hand gently on top of her fathers.

"Dad…" she whispered.

Hokada started wrenching his hands as he began to slowly speak.

"I got a note at work today."

"What kind of note?"

Hokada paused a moment. "It was about you, your brother, and Ty Lee."

Katara's eyes enlarged as she edged closer to her dad. Now he seemed entirely lost, almost ready to cry. Katara didn't know what could be so wrong.

"What did it say?"

Hokada looked up, "It said that if you don't leave…you'll be in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"It just said…danger. And that…you need to go to H. Taed to be safe…wherever that is…"

Katara suddenly broke the grasp she had with her father and moved her back. Her mind was racing at a speed she couldn't even see. It went two years back; back to days when she felt alive and well. Back to days where her love was tested and proved to be real. Back when he was around.

Katara brushed her hands quickly through her locks as her heart began to panic.

"Katara…have you heard of that place?" Hokada asked

Katara's breathing became heavy and her whole body went numb. The room looked like it was jumping and spinning at the same time making her feel faint. She grabbed her head in effort to put things straight.

"Katara…" her dad started again, "Do you know someone there? You need to tell me. I have to know how to protect my family. Is someone trying to protect you there? Tell me now Katara!"

Tears started to fall from Katara's eyes, as she looked up.

"Do you remember the shooting at school…two years ago…"

"Yes…that kid Jet was killed, right?"

Katara nodded, "I was there…dad."

Hokada looked perplexed, "Of course you were. It was prom; he was your date."

"No dad…I was there…he was going to kill me."

Hokada quickly moved back from his daughter. Thoughts were racing through his mind; regrets he had never faced.

"Dad…their coming for me…" she whispered, "And he's trying-"

"Who's he?!" Hokada said quickly, trying to make sense of something.

Katara turned her gaze to the floor and she softly said something into the air. Hokada's eyes widened as she did so.

"It's Zuko…he's back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I hope you all liked it. I know it's short but I didn't really need to make it long. I tried really hard to make it something people could enjoy. Alright, review! And tell me whether or not you want this continued!


	2. Let Me Go

Authors note: Alright, here goes another update!! I hope you all enjoy. I'm really loving coming back to do some avatar. It was like…my baby, hehe. So I miss it. Alright…enough of me being a weirdo. Please enjoy! Also…this chapter should help you remember some things!

**Chapter Two**

**Let Me Go **

"Why didn't…Katara…how could you keep this from me?"

Hokada's questions only made her want to cry. She quivered as she grasped the sides of the chair she was sitting in. The dark room thankfully couldn't shed light on Katara's now flooding tears.

"I don't know…" she tried to say in the strongest voice she could, "I wanted to…forget it somehow."

"Forget a gang?! Katara, they could still be out there!" Hokada screamed.

Katara quickly dried her tears as she tried to blubber out some words but nothing came. Speaking gibberish, she fell into her fathers arms.

Hokada knew everything now. He knew about Zuko arriving…from a mysterious place with mysterious people. Where betrayal of families had run rampant and how he had come to her little town to escape it all.

She told him about Jet's dad and how he was murdered by Ozai. How Ozai fled, leaving his son unprotected in the face Jet. From the vivid memories, she told him how Smellerbee had been killed instead of Zuko. And how Zuko…had just ran, making herself the victim of his past.

Everything seemed so easy to say now. But everything is easy…when one is in danger.

"I can't protect you anymore, can I?" Hokada said as tear of his own wetted Katara's hair.

"I don't think so…daddy…" she murmured, wishing to be a little girl again.

Hokada pulled his daughter gently away from him as he grasped her shoulders. If anything, he knew how to be strong, especially when it came time to looking after his children. No one would ever take them away from him.

"Did Zuko love you? Is that why Jet tried…to kill you?" he asked, barely making out the words.

Katara looked away, staring at the floor.

"He said he loved me…" she whispered, "And yet he left…and didn't come back…"

She turned to her father, actually finding some strength within herself. Or was it anger?

"I don't know if he ever…truly loved me…" Katara finished.

Hokada sighed, standing up slowly. He pursed his lips, thinking deeply. He thought about Ty Lee and Sokka downstairs and about his lovely daughter right in front of him. Everything seemed unclear and wrong. He knew the decision he was about to make could make trouble then it would make things right. But what if this "gang" came to his house? What if they hurt his children? No…he had to take the chance.

"Is Zuko T. Haed?" Hokada whispered.

Katara gasped lightly. She looked up at her dad who was frowning as he gazed at the wall. He looked scared…no, terrified. What was he thinking of? What could be going through his mind?

"I want…I want you to go stay with him."

"Dad! No…no! What are you talking about?" Katara screamed, as she jumped out of her seat, "You can't mean that…you just can't! He hasn't seen me in two years…who's just warning me. I can't show up on his doorstep…looking for a home! Besides, it would be three of us and-"

"I…I lied," Hokada interrupted, "The note…it only mentioned you. I just…didn't want to make you frightened…"

Katara jaw dropped as she fell back into the chair. Someone was out to get her…and just her. Who was it? Who was coming back to haunt her? She had just begun to forget…and now it was all back.

"I'm sure if he knew," Hokada said, trying to comfort his daughter, "He would take you…and protect you. And I would come and see…I would still be with you. But Katara…someone's coming for you and I…I can't let you die."

Katara gazed at her father. She looked on with a saddened and confused heart, trying to make a decision for herself.

"If he sent it…he might listen…" she whispered, "Maybe…he'll take me."

Hokada glanced at his daughter a second but just looked down in scorn.

"I'm sorry…Katara. I'm sorry I can't be a good father anymore.

The two embraced. The room was rather cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I want oatmeal…"_

"You…always want oatmeal."

"_I want it today too…" _

Zuko smiled as he began to pour the rest of the oatmeal into the boiling water. It was boring Monday during summer break. Everything seemed quite normal. Zuko and Aang were about to eat breakfast, the only thing they seemed to do together.

They lived in a rented house from the people next door was quite small but nice sized for two males. Aang had a room up in the attic and Zuko on the first floor. The house was finished off with a living room, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a small laundry room.

Zuko liked it here.

"You wanna do something later?" he signed to his brother.

"_Okay," _Aang signed back.

His brother had sadly been mute since birth. The two, not being blood brothers, learned to sign together through their young years. On their own now, they were quite the experts on the skill.

_Ring-Ring! _

Zuko grabbed a cigarette as he walked towards the phone. Aang frowned at this. He hated the smell of the "Devil's Work". That is what he liked to call them. He thought it fitted them nicely. Nothing seemed to change Zuko's mind about smoking.

"Hello?" he said, puffing out the bitter smolder.

"Hello…Zuko?"

"Mhmm…who is this?" Zuko said, leaning against the old countertop.

"This is…this is Hokada Soku."

Soku? No…it couldn't be. The cigarette fell to the floor, almost catching the wooden floor on fire. Aang's eyes turned worried as he jumped from his chair. He ran over to his brother who was now breathing hard.

"_Zuko? What's wrong? Zuko…who is it?"_ Aang signed violently.

"Yes…" Zuko whispered, ignoring his brother.

"Zuko…I believe…I believe you've contacted me with a note. It's given me a warning for my daughter. She's not safe here anymore…someone's coming for her. I'm very scared…but the note says if she comes to H. Taed…she'll be safe. I know this seems out of the question…but I would be so grateful…if Katara could come to live with you. I don't know anyone else and I-"

"I didn't send the note…"

The phone went silent as Zuko turned to Aang. Aang was just staring up at him.

And as Zuko waited for a reply, he knew his happiness here with his brother was over. His fixed life…his perseverance and efforts to set things straight had all come undone. Those two years of moving on had been so happy…so fulfilling. Now, as he stared into the fourteen year olds grey eyes, he knew rain clouds were coming to shadow their life for good.

"Aang…" he whispered, "Things are…are going to be different now. Go…go get Mai…okay."

Aang, easily able to read his lips, signed, _"Who is it…Zuko?"_

"It's her…" Zuko murmured quickly, his golden eyes falling.

"Zuko?" a voice from the other side said.

As Aang ran out the door, Zuko grasped the phone tighter. He was scared.

"Yes?"

"We…I told Katara. She doesn't know anyone else who knows about T. Haed. We don't know what's going on…"

Zuko sighed heavily. He didn't want to do it but he had to. Was there any other choice?

"Put Katara on the phone," he mumbled.

There was another pause on the other side before he could hear someone pick up the phone. He waited patiently as he heard her sturdy breathing. Finally, she spoke.

"Zuko?" she said.

Zuko almost wanted to smile when her voice came through. It sounded so different…and yet it sounded the same. Two years…was a long time.

"Katara…it's me."

"Yes…I know," she said simply, "What's happening? Who's coming after me?"

"I don't know…" Zuko answered, closing his eyes, "Things have changed here…people have left. I don't know who could be trying to-"

"It's the gang, isn't it?!" Katara said hurriedly, "They want revenge, don't they?! Their out to-"

"Katara…" Zuko said in calm voice, "The gang has disappeared…their gone."

"What? How can that be? What happened?"

"I'm not completely sure…but their not here anymore. Whoever sent you that letter…is not a part of them. I don't know why their trying to lure you here…whether it's for good or bad intentions. I just-"

"You sound different…" Katara interrupted gently.

"The gangs not the only things that changed. Look…if another note comes, call me. But there's not much I can do for you. I don't think coming here will make things any better…especially living with me."

"I uh-"

"If anyone, you should talk to my uncle…maybe he knows someone. I'm sorry I couldn't help. It really has…been to long. Goodbye Katara."

And then he hanged up, trying to forget the call had ever come. He sunk back farther into the countertop, trying to erase her face from his mind. But her long brown hair, her clear blue eyes, her beautiful outlook on life…it seemed to being trying to creep back into his soul. She always made life seem perfect.

"_You didn't need Mai…did you? Why…are you lying to her?"_

Zuko glanced at Aang who was standing in the doorway. The little boy had never left.

"Because…" Zuko signed with his head down, "She doesn't deserve this life…she can't come here."

"_You know they'll get her…you still care for her. Why are you pushing her away?"_

"Why do you think?" Zuko spat, lighting another cigarette.

"_You know…Jin's only trying to save you. You fixed things…now we're just trying to patch up all the loose ends."_

"These aren't loose ends Aang…this is…something horrible. Something I thought I was done with."

Zuko murmured something under his breath as he slowly trudged to his room. Everything seemed to turn to black and white, all the beautiful colors disappearing. Life was coming back to haunt him.

And when the Soku's called back, he would have to tell the truth.

And then…

She would have to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: OOOOOOO! *cue eerie music* everything's going back to being confusing…like I like it. I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was short but…it didn't really need to be long. Plus, I'll still be updating a lot so don't worry. Please review!


	3. Already, So Soon

Authors note: Okay, here's another update. I hope you all like the ideas in this revised version. I would love more reviews. I need opinions on the new stuff. So please, **REVIEW!** I need help, hehe. Okay enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**Already, So Soon**

"Alright everyone, get out your textbooks. We're starting in chapter 35. Be careful to take notes. This will be material on the exam. That is…for everyone except Katara Soku."

Right when Mr. Langway said the words, Katara wanted to escape the room. Now everyone was gazing at her with confusion and contempt. Why didn't she have to take the exam that was a third of your final grade? What made her better?

Katara knew; she knew all to well. She was going to be leaving this wonderful town in a few days. She was leaving the town she had grown-up in, the town she had come to love. No longer would she be able to walk to her old, colonial style home. No longer would she have her room with its wonderful window seat and closet she used to call her castle.

Ty Lee and Sokka would not leave with her. They would stay behind, their voices probably to be forgotten in her heart. Katara feared forgetting this place. She feared missing Mr. Iroh, his antique house, and his wonderful tea. She even feared missing the Bei Fong family.

But probably most of all, she feared missing her father. But even more…she feared for him.

"Can I…can I be excused?" Katara said lowly in class, feeling as if she would throw up.

"Um," Mr. Langway started, "You are still a student and I-"

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, grabbing her books and racing out of the classroom.

Katara could hear snickers, gossip, and plain confused chatter as she raced down the hallway. But she was leaving. What…really…would it matter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Days Earlier_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Katara hung up the phone, Hokada sighed heavily. The exhale of breath was frustrated and concerned. Katara looked up at him and then to the floor. Nothing made sense at the moment. It seemed like the call should've put all the pieces together and yet both of them were left at Square One.

"How…" Hokada finally said, "How could Zuko not be the one who sent the letter? Who would…try to warn us?"

"I don't…know," Katara answered, standing up. "And I don't care…" she murmured, walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had passed. Katara was in her room now, staring out her window at the window across from hers. It was his window. She smiled remembering all the stupid things they had done at their windows, like hitting each others window with rocks.

This made Katara turn around and look at the pail of rocks in the corner of room. They were still there. She hadn't the courage to get rid of them. She found herself attached to them.

She found herself attached to the life she had two years ago. Everything seemed happier for her. Everything seemed better. Now all she thought of was everything going wrong in her life. Happiness had surely evaded her.

"I'm going to die…" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek, "And I'm scared."

Katara wrenched her hands as she opened the window. The cold air of the summer night was overcoming her lungs. She smiled, remembering this type of chill running through her before. Sometime…two years ago.

And then, she started to remember things. Important things that started to put the puzzle together.

Suddenly, Katara jumped off the window seat and began to rummage through her drawers. She knew she hadn't thrown it away. After awhile, she went to her closet, going through all her junk boxes. Still, she didn't see it.

Finally, she recalled. Running to the pail of stones, Katara began to carefully take each one out and setting it on the floor. Finally, she found it, the note.

It was the note Zuko had given her after leaving prom. He had just disappeared after the shooting, only leaving Katara with this note to comfort her.

As her eyes darted back and forth across the page, Katara's eyes widened.

"He doesn't want me there…but…" she whispered.

Setting the paper down, she picked up her phone. Lies were so funny.

"You sent the note, didn't you?" Katara said, not even waiting for the person on the other phone to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to…Mai-Pie. Happy Birthday to you!"

Mai only gave a half grin, her face quite flushed. But she seemed rather pleased with her surprise birthday party. Jin, Zuko, and Aang had planned the event for her. She certainly wasn't expecting it.

"I hate cake," she whispered, after blowing out a few candles on the cake.

As Aang finished the job for her, Zuko smiled. He grabbed her hand as he pulled her into the kitchen.

"That's why we made cookies."

"That's why I made cookies," Jin corrected.

"_They're chocolate chip," _Aang signed.

Mai gasped. They had made her favorite. She gave Aang a one armed hug and tightened a grasp on Jin's arm.

"Thank you guys…this means a lot to me. No ones ever remembered my birthday," Mai said, frowning.

"That's not all," Zuko said, grabbing a box out of one of the cupboards. It was a small little square.

Mai tried to keep calm as he placed it in her hands. All the three others crowded around her, Zuko on her right side and Jin with Aang in her arms on her left. As she carefully unwrapped it, she opened it to find a silver necklace. It had a huge heart at the end, spelling out the word "hope". Mai could only think of how expensive it was.

"Guys…" she whispered, "I can't-"

"_You can't take it back," _Aang's interrupted quickly, _"It's yours…"_

Mai gave a pleading look to Jin but she only shook her head with a laugh. She turned to Zuko also who only pulled her into his embrace.

The room felt so blissful.

"Happy Birthday Princess…" he murmured.

As they departed, he placed a light kiss on her cheek. It made her eyes enlarge and her pale skin only turn lighter. Jin giggled like a little girl at the couple as she pulled Mai and Aang into the family room.

"Hey Zuko, get your cigs. We're going to play some cards!" she called.

Aang rolled his eyes. One could barely breathe when three smokers were at it avidly.

"Sure thing," Zuko said, placing his hands in his faded jean pockets.

He was almost to his room when the phone rang.

"Don't take long," Mai said, shoving him playfully.

"Alright," he answered with a grin, picking up the phone.

He was about to answer as he looked at his three best friends in the world. But the voice on the other end didn't even give him a chance to answer. And when he heard who it was, realizing their identity, his perfect world began to shatter even more. She was back.

"You sent the note, didn't you?" she said.

Zuko gripped the phone as he turned from Aang's piercing eyes. He breathed deeply, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hello Katara…" he whispered in hiding.

"Why did you lie?" she said, ignoring his greeting.

Zuko groaned as he moved the phone's speaker from his mouth. He pursed his lips, crazy thoughts running through his head. He truly didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. But if he didn't speak soon, she would leave.

"I…" he finally said, "I didn't know you would think of coming here. I mean I know…I said it in the note…just not with, not with-"

"You," Katara finished.

"Yeah…"

"Then why did you warn me?" she asked.

"Because I had to. I mean…it's just…your in danger. And I know it seems strange…but the only place you'll be safe…is here."

The person on the other end paused.

"So you were only warning me? Where was I supposed to go?" Katara asked hastily, "I don't know anyone in H. Taed besides…never mind. I don't know anyone. What were you expecting me to do?"

Zuko mumbled, "I didn't…I don't know."

"I wasn't supposed to know it was you who sent the note, was I?" Katara asked lastly.

Zuko frowned, "I didn't think you would remember."

"Come on Zuko!" Jin shouted, "We're waiting!"

"I'm coming," Zuko replied, "Katara…I have to go."

"Where am I going to go?" she asked.

Zuko thought a moment. He wanted to be confused. He wanted to make it an ordeal. He wanted to desperately push the entire nightmare off him. But Katara was smart…and she had figured him out. It was already quite clear.

"Here…you're going to come here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katara, this is so unfair! Why don't I get to go to Farmington? Dad, this is so unfair!"

"I know, dad, this isn't right!"

Katara didn't hear Sokka and Ty Lee's complaints as she pushed her suitcase into the back of Hokada's car. Hokada didn't really hear them either, until they became like a loud bell resounding in his ear.

"Look you two!" he yelled, "Once you actually get a grade in school I don't cry at, then you can go to Farmington. Katara is able to go because she got into the school exchange program. Katara's earned this…and besides, it's only for two months."

"Yeah, that's the whole summer!" Ty Lee screamed, "I'll miss you Katara…but it's so unfair!"

As Katara got into the front seat, she could feel a tear running down her cheek. It was annoying and cold. She could almost hear it laughing at her quirk of fate.

"He said he would come back…and now you're the one running to him! Do you really even believe all this? How could you be so stupid…you and your father?!"

Katara heard the words running through her head as she wiped the wetness from her eye. Hokada, after hugging both of his other children, slid into the car. As he put the key in the ignition, he turned to his daughter.

"Do you really trust on this?" he whispered.

Katara turned to his direction as the car slowly made its way down the street. She looked back at her house, Ty Lee and Sokka reluctantly waving her goodbye. And then she cried silently and whispered.

"No…I'm not sure that I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This place was cold and yet unprecedented. Eerie and yet strangely comfortable. It was alluring. And with every step Katara took, she knew it was slowly dragging her into its depths. When she finally was on the front porch of the house, the town had completely overtaken her. She was its victim now.

As she knocked on the door, grasping her luggage, she smiled at her dad who was waiting in the car. Rapping at again, she saw rain gradually begin to poor. If the person who answered the door hadn't tapped her on the shoulder, she would still be gazing at the fantasy.

"Katara?" the person said with surprise.

Whirling around, her long hair almost hitting him in the face, Katara breathed in deeply.

"Zuko…" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Ugh…this wasn't good. It was all scattered and such. But I did my best. The plot really will become neater. I mean the next chapter will clear up a lot, about the note. I can't say anything about the gang right now but it'll come together. All I can say is, please review! I need those reviews to make it better! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
